Broken
by MajorClaire
Summary: Sam and Jack lose one Child will they win the fight to have another.
1. Broken

Title- Broken

Author- Major Claire  
E-Mail-  
Parings-Sam/Jack

Season- future A/U  
Category- Angst  
Rating- PG13  
Spoilers- none

Content Warning- swearing  
Disclaimer- don't own them and don't wanna make money out of them so please don't sue me

Authors note: Thanks again to my wonderful beta Colonel Matt (Promotion lol ;)) your great.

Feedback: Apriciated as always

Prologue

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill?" said the doctor as he walked in to the private waiting room.

"Yes" said Jack nervously, looking up while attempting to comfort Sam.

"I'm sorry but...."

A heart wrenching "Nooooooooooooo" was all Sam could manage.

"Shhhhh honey Shhhhh"

"Yes doctor" said Jack in the detached manner he'd been in since this started.

"Grace died a few minuets ago as we were trying to resuscitate her. We suspect it was a cot death but the coroner will determine that. There was nothing you could do. Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes please"

Slowly Jack rose, helping a distraught Sam to her feet. As he led her to the door he whispered "Come on honey we need to say goodbye"

Walking in to the paediatrics room with Sam was one of the worst moments in Jack's life, on a par with seeing Charlie after he shot himself, all calm and normal, looking as though he was just sleeping.

Sam walked over to the small incubator that held the tiny six month year old baby that was her child and bent down to kiss her tiny forehead.

"Good bye Grace Janet O'Neill you were sunshine in our lives for the short time you were with us" whispered Jack as he took Sam's hand and rubbed it gently, while holding her close and watching the tears run freely down her saddened and broken features.

His Sam, weary, broken and distressed... but yet... still beautiful.

5 days later

Aptly the rain was falling on that fateful April day as the small coffin was lowered slowly in to the ground. Jack was thankful for the rain as it disguised his tears though he knew that Sam felt the small shakes of sorrow that ran through his body.

Standing around Sam and Jack were Janet, Daniel, Cassie, Teal'c and General Hammond. Daniel and Teal'c both in a respectful grey while Cassie wore a plain dark blue dress, as did her mother and General Hammond in his dress blues. The couple had refused to let people wear black, this new age had no time for traditional mourning.

Turning and leaving the grieve couple at the grave of their first and only child, Cassie said to Daniel "will they try for another do you think?"

"Cassie you know they can't, the Str-aiff won't allow it. One child per woman, that's the law." sighed Daniel.

"But surly they would let them, they have to! Considering their firstborn died it wouldn't affect the population!" asked Cassie anger rising in her voice and tears forming in her eyes.

"Cassandra Frasier the Str-aiff are very strict on these matters it is on her record as having one child if is detected to have another she will be imprisoned" said Teal'c.

"....and executed" muttered Daniel under his breath.

Cassie fell silent, knowing how much the two had wanted a child and now their one chance had been taken away.

The Str-aiff kept this fact from the general population though it was well known among those who had had friends arrested.

"Sometimes I wonder if all the Str-aiff have done for us is worth the price we have to pay" said General Hammond.

They continued out of the graveyard, in to their cars and on to the wake at Sam and Jack's house.

end prologue


	2. Suprise

6 months later

Waking up with a start Jack sat up in bed. He looked around trying to work out what had awoken him. Noticing that Sam wasn't in bed beside him he gently called her name.

"Sam, Sam, honey where are you?"

He heard a wrenching coming from the toilet and a quiet "I'm in here

Jack"

Getting up and grabbing a pair of sweats he walked slowly in to their en-suit.

"Sam honey, again. I thought you said it was one of these 24 hour things, it's been 72 now. I want you to see a doctor."

"Yes Jack, I will" replied Sam as she continued to bring last nights dinner back up.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant"

"Err... Jack" said Sam as she handed him what look like a plastic stick. On closer inspection he realised what it was, a pregnancy test.

"Oh my god, Sam, is this what I think it is."

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant" Sam clarified as she sat up feeling slightly better

"But... but... I thought you couldn't"

"So did I, but I guess the Str-aiff doctors didn't do as well as they thought they had"

Helping Sam stand up Jack walked her back to bed.

"So what are we going to do? If we're found out you know what will happen to us"

"Yes Jack, I know, but I've had slightly longer than you to think about this and now I've gotten used to the idea I really want this baby."

"Had time to get used to the idea?"

"Err, yeh, I did the test yesterday after you went to work"

"...and when were you going to tell me!" exclaimed Jack.

"Jack can we not do this now? We have bigger problems, you know now and that's the important thing"

"Yes your right." He sighed "I still think you need to get checked out though."

"Well I can't go to a Str-aiff doctor"

"Yeh...I know, what about Janet she still practices, doesn't she?"

"Yeh she has an office in Denver, I'll give her a call tomorrow"

"Good. Do you want a drink of water?"

"Please"

"Ok settle down and I'll be right back"

Wow, I'm going to be a father again Jack thought as he wondered toward the kitchen with a bounce in his step that Sam hadn't seen since he found out about Grace.

the next day

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.

"Hi Janet Frasier's office, how can I help?"

"Err... hi, is Doctor Frasier in?"

"Yes she is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Sam O'Neill, she knows who I am"

"Ok hold one second while I transfer you"

The line went dead for a couple of seconds then "Hi Sam! How are you, long time no talk, how is everything going?"

"Everything's great, I'm absolutely fine. How's Cassie?"

"She's good, enjoying her final year of collage"

"Great"

"Err Sam, this wasn't just a social call was it?"

"Erm no. Can I make an appointment, I don't want to speak over the phone?"

"Sure, how's tomorrow for you? I just got a cancellation"

"That should be fine, I'm sure Jack can get the day off, he can call in sick or something"

"Jack's coming? So it's something he knows about?"

"Yeh, as I said I don't want to talk about it over the phone"

"Ok I'll see you at 1400 tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Janet"

Janet's office

"So Sam, Jack, the scan confirms it. You're 11 weeks pregnant"

"Wow 11 weeks how come she hasn't had any symptoms until now?"

"It's different for different people. What was it like with Grace if you don't mind me asking?"

"Awful. I was vomiting non-stop every morning between 4 and 18 weeks"

"Ouch, that must have been awful!"

"Yeh, but it was worth it" Tears coming to Sam's eyes.

"So how come it isn't so bad this time?" said Jack putting his arm round Sam to comfort her whilst trying to turn the conversation to happier things.

"It may have something to do with the way the Str-aiff renders you infertile. There have been cases of spontaneous regeneration of the organs etc."

"Oh..."

"So what do you plan to do, you know what they'll do to you if they find out"

"Yes we know, but we also know that we really want this second chance"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone but you need a plan for when you start to show, there will be no hiding it then"

"We're working on it Doc we're working on it" said Jack as Sam gave him a look saying we are?

"Ok, I wish you all the luck and I hope it works out for both of you and the baby"

"Thanks Janet" said Sam as they stood up and she gave her a hug. "May

I suggest you erase all record of this meeting, we don't want you to get caught up in this"

"I will, you just make sure you look after yourselves and your baby"

"Yes Doctor" said Sam giving a mock salute and walking towards the door.

"Thanks again"

"Anytime, anytime."

End pt2


	3. Problems and Solutions

1 week later

"Sam! Sam honey I'm home!" there was no reply as Jack walked in the door. Walking towards the living room softly he saw a pair of feet sticking off the end of the couch and made his way quietly towards them. Rounding the corner he finally saw the owner of the feet, his beloved Sam.

Crouching beside her head on the couch he reached out and shook her softly.

"Sam, darling time to wake up now" he said gently.

She stirred and groaned slightly rolling over to face away from Jack.

"SSSSSaaaaaammmmmmm" said Jack slightly louder.

No response he continued using terms of endearment for a while then had a sudden brain wave.

"On your feet major. Rise and shine. Time to get up" he shouted in his best Colonel voice. That did it she was on her feet and standing to attention before she realised what was happening. As soon a she woke up properly she slumped back on the sofa.

"Jack! That was sooooo not funny"

"Oh yes it was" Jack replied trying to suppress a grin and failing.

She swatted him playfully as he sat down on the sofa and pulled her close.

Kissing her lightly on the head he said "So how was your day then, tiring obviously"

"Yes well tidying up after you is a full time job, you slob," Sam said sighing and standing up.

She moved over to the fireplace and stared into the embers of the fire she lit to take away the late November chill.

Moving to stand behind her Jack wrapped his arms around her "What's the matter darling?"

"I'm fine" came the reply.

"Don't give me that bull. How long have I known you? I know when something's wrong"

"It's just... I felt the baby kick today" trying to change the subject.

"Awww Sam that's great, why has this got you so down" he moved his hand to rest flat on her stomach.

"Well... it just... it just got me thinking about the future, our future, our baby's future. Constantly running, hiding, living in the fear of being caught, and is it really going to be fair on him... her"

"I know honey it's gonna be hard. But look, I've been thinking a lot about this problem recently and I think I've come up with a possible solution."

"Really? I can't see any way out of this for us Jack"

"Well you remember that I had a cabin up in Minnesota?"

"Yes..."

"Well I still have it"

"How does this help us? Didn't you declare it to the Str-aiff database, they can still find us"

"Now you see that's where you're wrong. I...erm..."forgot" to mention it"

"Oh Jack you genius!" exclaimed Sam turning round and throwing her arms around his neck to kissing him passionately.

Pulling away Jack sighed "Just one problem with this little plan."

"And that is?" Sam questioned nuzzling his neck.

"Well there are 4 borders between here and the cabin and we have to get past the medical scanners"

"Damn I'd forgotten about those," She cursed and stood up to look Jack straight in the eye.

"Hey, hey, lets not think about this tonight, we've still got time before you start showing haven't we?"

"Only another week or two at the most but yes we do have a little time"

"Good... now where were we..." Jack trailed off as his lips descended on hers and he moved her slowly towards their bedroom.

Two days later

Sat at the table Jack and Sam were eating dinner together for the first time in weeks.

Suddenly Sam had an idea "Jack!"

"Wha?"

"I think I know how to get around the scanners"

"The wha?"

"The medical scanners at the state borders"

"OOooooo really, how?" said Jack getting excited.

"Well I've been thinking about how they work and I think if we can get our hands on one of the flack jackets we used to wear it might work. You see the way..."

"Stop I don't need to know the technical stuff that's your job. If you say it will work, then it will work, I believe you"

"Ok but I don't know how we get a jacket, most of them have been thrown away since the war ended and the Str-aiff came"

Jack thought for a moment, "Leave it to me, I think I now how to get my hands on one, it could be a little dangerous but I know I can do it"

"Jack.... if it's going to be risky don't, I don't want you getting hurt"

"Shhh" he said stroking her hair "There's someone who'll help me"

"Well, you just be safe"

End ch2


End file.
